Island of the OC's
by Kotemani
Summary: A whole buncha fancharacters must fight for thier rights on one island. Please Submit yours!
1. Prolouge

People would be awakened.

Meteors will crash.

Alliances will be formed.

Rivals will meet thier match.

Loan me your Sonic fancharacters please. Please include alot of information. Watch and read as they are all placed on an island with Sonic and co.. Only one fancharater can survive. And defeat Eggman.

The island is called Trial Island. Some will come by choice. others will be forced.

* * *

If you don't think this is a cool idea then just don't review. If you _are _willing to lend me you OC please include animal, abilities, type (flight, speed, or power), history, gender, and most importantly, personality. 

I won't go to people's bios and just take characters like a certain desperant someone!

Ok here are the characters:

**Coaco and Manik the Monkeys by shadesoflightanddark **

17 years old.

Coaco is the more responsible brother.

Appearance: white tux with a red tie, white nikes, and a smoking cigar in his hand when needed to smoke

Peronality: Preppy, sacastic, pedantic, helpful

Abilities: Has the skills of machinery and can build just about anything he can think of. During battle, he has quick reflexes and speed (just like his brother) and his kicks are stronger than diamond. Abilities similiar to Silver.

Manik is the opposite of his twin bro Coaco. He would prefer to hang around Knuckles and Sonic rather than Tails. he is more lazy.

Appearance: long black or white t-shirt, baggy pants with chains hanging, ear piercing in the left ear, few rings, and black addidas

Abilities: While Coaco uses his feet, Manik uses his fists to fight. Doesnt know that he can summon fire moves when he most needs it.

**In the words of the creator. **Cocoa and Manik would never speak of those dark days when they were young. In the past, they used to have a happy life with their parents in a small cottage home in a small town deep in the the Great Forest. Just a normal life for both of them ...until a dark and mysterious force destroyed everything they cared about. The darkness got away with the murder of their parents, leaving the only two survivors alone. Nothing was the same when it happened. They traveled far and wide for anything. Slept in the dark corners of the alleys as a place called home. Sometimes, they were left without food or water nor clothing and other times, they would do crimes to act upon to survive. The only dreams that gathered were nightmares and hope. 3 years have passed when an unknown stranger came across the twins that were close to dying. Having a strong heart, he took them to his hide-out to care for them as a real parent. But unknowest to them, the stranger was quite beyond rich. 9 years later, the owner had died from unknown causes and leavin them with fortune and fame. Thats when Cocoa and Manik had met, later on, Sonic and his crew and became friends after that. Perhaps with Sonic they can find out about the darkness who killed thier parents. **One day they recieved an unsigned e-mail talking about some darkness on some island. It must have been fate...**

**Silat (pronouceed Slate) by Knuckles13**

An escaped clone of Tails created by GUN. He is a Good Guy. A Flight type.

In this story, GUN captures him. Then he is placed on Trial Island so that GUN can study him.

**Kao by Kotemani**

An orange squirrel. He trains in Martial Arts. His goal is to defeat Espio. He never met Espio but he did once hire Chaotix to find out who killed his sister. He is probaly so reserved because of her death.

In this story, he comes to the island to train. But once he sees Espio there his plans might change.

**Slither by Kotemani**.

A purple rat. He owns a detective agency. His only purpose in life is to get rich. He would do anything to get there. Except steal. Despite this he is untrustworthy and would not think twice about double crossing an ally. Because of this he has no friends. And he doesn't care.

In this story he journeys to the island because of a rumor. Can there really be tresure?


	2. Chapter 1: The first arivals

Before anything, I wold like to thank and give credit to the following authors:

knuckles13: sorry for the small intro for silat

shadesoflightanddark

kiba sniper: her characters will be in the next chapter

hero the hegehog: his character will be in the next chapter

**Chapter 1: First Arrivals**

**_Kao's journal._**

Ok. This will be my journal. I wanted to test myself in solitude. So I looked at a map. I saw this island and I went there. I used my sister's old plane to fly there. She's a real genious. _Was_ a real genious. There was a storm on the way there. That lead to my crash landing. It wouldn't matter. But what would matter is who I saw after that. Vector! I know it was him. as I laid there spitting sand out of my mouth I saw a large green gator with headphones. I was him! And that means Espio is here too. Why? I don't care. I have to go after him.

**_Cocoa gets a letter._**

"Ok, so i have this letter here and it says, 'I know you are surviors of the darkness. If you want to know more journey to Trial Island. You may only bring your brother with you.'"

"That's great," Manik yelled. He was blasting music. "Let's call Sonic and Knuckles," he yelled.

Cocao walked up to the stereo and turn it off.

"Hey!"

"Don't you listen? The letter says I can only bring you."

"You mean _I_ can only bring _you_," Manik joked.

"Whatever," Cocoa said unamused. "Sonic and them dissapeared last week anyway."

"Blah, blah, blah," Manik said. "Let's just bust out of this mansion." Then in a low voice he said. "I wanna know the trruth."

"I want to know too," Cocoa replied.

There was silence as they got ready. "We'll take the jet," Cocoa finally said.

"Wait." manik stopped him. "Are you really going to were that tux?"

"Are you really going to carry all that...jewlery."

Then in unision the brothers said "Yeah, I am."

The put the jet on auto-pilot and manik said, "Don't eva, call it 'jewlery' again."

**_GUN drops off a package. (Kao's journal.)_**

I am beggining to wonder exactly what this island is. I saw GUN helicopters enter the forest. The seemed to be carrying something important. They helicopters then left. I went into the forest not to find out what was going on but to simply train. But before I went I saw a small ship nearing the island. Exactly how many people are on this island. And how many are coming?


	3. Chapter 2: Operation Hegehog Thunder

**Before anything, I would like to thank the following authors:**

Knuckles13, Shadesoflightanddark, Kiba Sniper, and Hero the Hedgehog.

**Also to:** CeleBaby20, and Captive Hero. Thier OC's will be in chapter 3.

I'll only take a few more hegehogs. And if you sent your OC threw a PM I probaly didn't get it. And I won't. Sorry!

* * *

**5 NEW ISLANDERS APRAOCH**

**1 **Hero the Hedgehog by hero the Hedgehog

Speed

Orange fur. Brown skin.  
color: Brown Powers: Can use DBZ-like energy waves and can transform his right  
arm into an energy blade. Has a dark form that escapes from him (rarely).Can  
escape easier when dark power is around.  
Description: A human transformed into an anthro-hedgehog in 2002 to become the  
legendary hero. Reason for coming to the island: Hero overhears a conversation  
about the island and heads towards it. Appears in his normal orange furred  
form for scouting reasons and to control his power easier.

**2 **Tomo the Chameleon by Kiba Sniper

Violet Scales Red, loose short sleeved shirt, black shorts reaching up to mid-theigh, sword straped on back, white tennis shoes

has a record for being 50 clinically insane. (Me????)

Female 17

**3 **Kai the Sparrow by Kiba Sniper

Male 15

Attire: Crimson feathers. Four head feathers in a ponytail that reaches his shoulders, no gloves, blue knee length boots with grey durable soles, black beak, hazel eyes, no clothes except for a brown jacket that's always zipped.

Personality: Whiny, antagonistic, not much of a temper, calm. Kai has a record for being 40 clinically insane. (Me: what does this mean???)

**4 **Sonic by Sega

Well we all know Sonic

**5 **Miles "Tails" Prower

These two come looking for Sliat

* * *

Finally the Chapter can begin. But I have only one more thing to say. If you are just getting into the story read the first chapter as well because it'll sorta explain the concept!

* * *

**Slither arrives. (Kao's journal)**

I can't believe Slither! I was in the jungle looking for Espio, when he shows up. So we get into this argument and he mentions my sister. That got me mad! i wish I kept my cool but I accused him. "You'll do anything for money" that what I said. Once before my sister died we had a deal. on contract. he got out of it. He said he found a "loophole" O, i'll show him a loophole!

**Manik dissapears **

"So," Manik said. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"The letter didn't say. And that's weird because this is a pretty big island."

"Damn!"

"Perhaps we should take a bird's eye view. Manik, get back in the jet."

there was no answer.

"Manik?" Cocoa looked around for his brother. "Where could he have gone?"

**Sliat is studied. (GUN's records.)**

The subject seems to be just as smart as Prower.

However, this may only be a result of him spending so much time with him

Rather than a result of the cloning process.

He has the ability to speak as in the helicopter he was recorded saying,

His mechanical knowledge seems to preceed Prower's.

He is seen building something out of bamboo.

Colleges suggest using him as a military aid.

We will study him for 3 more days as he interact with the other island prisoners.

Then we will use him for operation HEDGEHOG THUNDER.

cxoxoxl nxaxmxe hxuxh?x

**Hero the hedgehog overhears**

Now Slither won't be the only one looking for the tresure. Hero overheard a couple of grown men speaking like little scared girls of the dangers of the island. That wouldnn't stop Hero though. The hedgehog immediately set off to the island.

**Tomo and Kai face some troubles.**

Tomo the chameleon immediatly called her friend Kai the Sparrow when she found out about about Trial Island. "we do need an adventure," she insisted. And Kai couldn't resist. They built a raft and set sail. But that raft wasn't enough. Right when they saw the island over the horizon the waves broke the raft! "This is all your fault," Kai yelled as his feathers got wet.

**Sonic and Tails Arrive (GUN records.)**

Intruder alert. Sonic and Prower just arrived on the island.

The musn't find the subject.

They pose a threat to operaration HEDGEHOG THUNDER.

that is such a cool name!

* * *

What is GUN planing on this island? I don't know. I only make up the cool operation names. 


	4. Alert!

log

Summer's back and that means it is time to vacation on the island of the OC's. 4 more chapters are planned for tis summer so make sure you submit you're OC's to me. Check out www.smashkote.webs.com for more rules. Read the previous chapters!


	5. Alert 2

Wassup! Island of the OC's is back for the summer. Make sure you submit your Original Sonic Character.

So far we only have 2 characters! Just about 2 more and I can write the first episode.

Go to www.smashkote. and click on the form. Or send me a PM. Remember, the more unique your character is the better chance it has surviving on the island. You may submit more than one character as long as they have a relationship with each other in some way or the other. Your character may not have or have had romantic relationships with actual Sonic Characters. If they do, or did, I will disregard those relationships. They may however have a crush on an actual character or know that character. Sonic and the gang will appear in the fanfic so that I can fulfill these things.

People usually avoid stories with OC's. People told me that they received more reviews on their own stories by the people who read this story. For the most part, people will only read this if their OC is included. I always give each character their own spotlight. Just read the second chapter and you will see.

Remember You can always tell me how to use your character but remember that you did loan me them. Their fate will be in my hands and the hands of the island. This means that an invincible OC is not invincible on this island. So Beware. This story will put each OC to the test and to their limit!

The following characters were previously on the island. If one of these is you charater and you want him or her to stay on the island you must tell me.

Sliat

Maximum the Wolf

Belle the Hedgehog

Zoran Prower

Dash the Hedgehog

Crush the Hedgehog

Quint Benjamin Fleetfoot the rabbit

Coaco and Manik the Monkeys

Tomo the Chameleon and Kai the Sparrow

Hero the Hedgehog and Katana

Avarice the Cat

Apollo the Hedgehog

Shawn the Fox


	6. Chapter One: Redone!

Trial Island. Uncharted terrotory awaits your fan character. Lets meet the characters that will be joining us this summer!

Submit your OC! Just remember: No one can be as fast as Sonic! For the most part, I rather take unique characters reather than a whole bunch of hedgehogs! Please remember to say their type! This not only allows me to easily generalize their abilities, but its critical to how the island works. I will explain further later on.

Remember, the ifo you give me, the better I can use your character. If you do not see your OC in this chapter and you already request it to be in please send me it again. Sorry if that happened. I don't think it did though. If I used your character last year, I want to get your permission again!

* * *

**Coaco and Manik the Monkeys by shadesoflightanddark **

17 years old.

Coaco is the more responsible brother.

Appearance: white tux with a red tie, white nikes, and a smoking cigar in his hand when needed to smoke

Peronality: Preppy, sacastic, pedantic, helpful

Abilities: Has the skills of machinery and can build just about anything he can think of. During battle, he has quick reflexes and speed (just like his brother) and his kicks are stronger than diamond. Abilities similiar to Silver.

Manik is the opposite of his twin bro Coaco. He would prefer to hang around Knuckles and Sonic rather than Tails. he is more lazy.

Appearance: long black or white t-shirt, baggy pants with chains hanging, ear piercing in the left ear, few rings, and black addidas

Abilities: While Coaco uses his feet, Manik uses his fists to fight. Doesnt know that he can summon fire moves when he most needs it.

Cocoa and Manik would never speak of those dark days when they were young. In the past, they used to have a happy life with their parents in a small cottage home in a small town deep in the the Great Forest. Just a normal life for both of them ...until a dark and mysterious force destroyed everything they cared about. The darkness got away with the murder of their parents, leaving the only two survivors alone. Nothing was the same when it happened. They traveled far and wide for anything. Slept in the dark corners of the alleys as a place called home. Sometimes, they were left without food or water nor clothing and other times, they would do crimes to act upon to survive. The only dreams that gathered were nightmares and hope. 3 years have passed when an unknown stranger came across the twins that were close to dying. Having a strong heart, he took them to his hide-out to care for them as a real parent. But unknowest to them, the stranger was quite beyond rich. 9 years later, the owner had died from unknown causes and leavin them with fortune and fame. Thats when Cocoa and Manik had met, later on, Sonic and his crew and became friends after that. Perhaps with Sonic they can find out about the darkness who killed thier parents. **One day they recieved an unsigned e-mail talking about some darkness on some island. It must have been fate...**

* * *

**Kao by Kotemani (fight type)**

An orange squirrel. He trains in Martial Arts. His goal is to defeat Espio. He never met Espio but he did once hire Chaotix to find out who killed his sister. He is probaly so reserved because of her death.

In this story, he comes to the island to train. But once he sees Espio there his plans might change.

**Slither by Kotemani**. **(speed type)**

A purple rat with grey stripes. He owns a detective agency. His only purpose in life is to get rich. He would do anything to get there. Except steal. Despite this he is untrustworthy and would not think twice about double crossing an ally. Because of this he has no friends. And he doesn't care.

In this story he journeys to the island because of a rumor. Can there really be tresure?

* * *

**Honey the Hedgehog by UniqueMelody**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Fur Color: Light Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Hair Style: Long and straight. It goes down her back. She never ties it unless she enters a contest.

Eye Color: Blue

Dislikes: People who think they are better than everyone else.

Personality: She is very confident and very fun to be around. If there is a contest gong on around, she will sign up before anyone else. She does not sign up to win but to have fun. That's the kind of girl she is.

Likes: Swimming and fighting evil.

Powers: She is an esper. They are psychics that can move things with their minds and read minds too.

Love Interests: She is in love with Silver. That's kinda of rare now, isn't it?

Attire: An orange skirt and an orange shirt with a star on it under a green vest. She wears blue lensed sunglasses.Around her neck is beautiful brown heart necklace.

* * *

**Hero the hedgehog by herothehedgehog (speed type)**

Hero's fighting style: Hero's normal form could very well be a form of speed. He usually starts doing combination attacks and fires energy balls as part of his combos; he shoots energy in waves and beams to finish his combos. He is strong using any kind of combination but his arial combos tend to be more damaging since he can fly and hit his foes higher into the air.

Weakness: His own power used against him.

Love intrests: Has a catgirl, Katanna, that usually looks like a beautiful, blue skinned human wearing clothes that look like Fiona Fox's in the newer comics(only thing I could compare it to) only dark blue.

Has great fighting ability and potential.

Important notes: Hero is no stranger to adventure and has been on countless numbers of them. Hero also knows every thing there is to know about any Sonic character that is not an OC. He has even been on adventures with them, but apparently they took place in a different dimention...

* * *

**Matt the Light Gauardian by SonicChaos (Power Type)**  
Species: Hedgehog/Chaos-like character (See below)

Color: Gold with Aqua blue stripes

Guardian of Light therefore has elemental abilities. Can actually transform between hedgehog (speed form) and Chaos form (power form) NOTE: Chaos means like the the Master Emerald guardian Chaos, not the little blue things.

Elemental abilities include: Light Aura, a healing ability; Light Blast, a Light attack and signiture move; Wind Glide which allows flight for a short time; Light Malstrom, a huge blast of Light energy; and Light Bomb, which is a bomb of Light energy.  
Also posesses the Sword of Light, an unbreakable sword of Light energy that can be used to channel Light energy attacks as well.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Arrivals**

**Kao's journal.**

Ok. This will be my journal. I wanted to test myself in solitude. So I looked at a map. I saw this island and I went there. I used my sister's old plane to fly there. She's a real genious. _Was_ a real genious. There was a storm on the way there. That lead to my crash landing. It wouldn't matter. But what would matter is who I saw after that. Vector! I know it was him. as I laid there spitting sand out of my mouth I saw a large green gator with headphones. It was him! And that means Espio is here too. Why? I don't care. I have to go after him.

**Cocoa gets an e-mail.**

"YOU"VE GOT DEATH" a sound came from Cocoa's desktop!

"Huh?" Cocoa the Monkey turned around. He was working on his jet plane while still wearing his tux which was now all covered in oil stains.

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL"

Coaco walked over and sat down at the desk. As his pupils went from left to right and then left to right again, his eyes widened. And his mouth dropped slowly. Upon finishing he closed his mouth and walked over to his brother Manik's room.

"Escuse me," Cocoa said annoyed. Manik was blasting the Music.

Manik let his sunglasses drop down his face and looked at Cocoa. "So are you done with my jet or what?"

Cocoa raised his reading glasses and said, "there's an e-mail you ought to see."

"I know you are surviors of the darkness. If you want to know more journey to Trial Island. You may only bring your brother with you.'"

"That's great," Manik yelled. "Let's call Sonic and Knuckles," he yelled.

Cocao walked up to the stereo and turn it off.

"Hey!"

"Don't you listen? The letter says I can only bring you."

"You mean _I_ can only bring _you_," Manik joked.

"Whatever," Cocoa said unamused. "Sonic and them dissapeared last week anyway."

"Blah, blah, blah," Manik said. "Let's just bust out of this mansion." Then in a low voice he said. "I wanna know the trruth."

"I want to know too," Cocoa replied.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the Internet.**

"My site is soooo cool!" Matt exclaimed as he published his newest article on Sonic the Hedgehog. "If I ever do met him..."

Suddenly, a pop-up came up on his computer screen. "Control the events on trial Island?"

Ok then. I always wanted to play pupet master!

**Honey the Hedgehog recieves a letter.**

Trial Island! Test your skills on the vacation of a lifetime. Challenge yourself and others in contests one after another! Put your speed, power, and flight to the test on Trial Island!

Honey the Hedgehog had just woke up. Pounds of sleep was still in her eyes when she read this. But afterwards her heart jumped up at the opportunity of a lifetime.

How fun this will be!

Honey got out her map but couldn't choose the place she wanted to go to.

"I don't see trial Island anywhere on this map."

A simple google search solved that problem however.

**Manik and Cocoa get moving.**

There was silence as they got ready. They both took a very long time.

Cocoa replaced his stained tux a put on another one. Manik had a ketchup stain on his white tee. But took a very long time to get his "style just right."

"Can't leave the house looking a mess," they both said but not to each other.

"We'll take the jet," Cocoa finally said.

"Wait." Manik stopped him. "Are you really going to were that tux?"

"Are you really going to carry all that... jewlery."

Then in unision the brothers said "Yeah/Yes, I am."

They put the jet on auto-pilot and manik said, "Don't eva, call it 'jewlery' again."

**Honey sets sail!**

Honey packed up her stuff and set out for adventure! How did she do this? She swam all the way to Trial Island.

**Hero the Hedgehog overhears something strange.**

Hero overheard a couple of grown men speaking like little scared girls of the dangers of the island. That wouldnn't stop Hero though. The hedgehog immediately set off to the island. _Whoever may be in danger I must save them!_

**The Storm (Kao's Journal) **

A storm came right as a started to follow Vector's trail. If anyone was trying to get on the island tonight..., they can set up their tents with the fishes.

* * *

If you feel that I used your character wrongly please tell me. If your OC has a small spotlight, it is because you didn't give me enough info. The less you leave out the more this character belongs to me sort of speak. You don't want that. I don't want that. So please give me some background info, appearances, likes, dislikes, ability types, and their purpose! Every Sonic character has a purpose! And that is what I love about Sonic the Hedgehog! I don't want to interpolate your character!


End file.
